True Love Never Dies
by x3Nileyx
Summary: Miley and Nick's eyes meet. Nick realizes he fell in love with her and asks her out. Does she say yes, does she say no? I don't know! NiLeY
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Never Dies.**

**Miley's POV:**

My eyes were roaming around the room looking for something interesting to watch. I was at chemistry, and we just had our test. I finished years ago, and I was waiting quietly with my head down on the desk. It's been 45 minutes since I was done and I was pretty bored. I looked at the time. _Yes! 15 more minutes 'till we're dismissed_. I thought. It was 3rd period, and after that, we're supposed to have lunch. 12:05 was my favorite time of the day. It was when lunch started. And the best time ever was 3:10. That was when we were completely dismissed.

I heard a little 'tick' coming from beside me. I looked to my left and saw something beautiful. Something rare. Something you don't quiet see everyday. That special thing was curly headed, with brown eyes that matched the hair. It looked so stunning I got an insta-crush.

My teacher, Ms. Carriere yelled out 'Ah! Nicholas Grey. Have a seat please'. He smiled and sat down next to me. He put down his messenger converse bag and smiled. "Hey," He said smiling at me. I'm pretty sure he was a good guy, and not one of these guys who were jerks.

I smiled back with a happy look in my face. He seemed like a nice guy 'Hi! I'm Miley!" I said shaking his hand. "I'm Nick!" He said greeting me back. "So, what's up?" He asked. Man, he was cute.

"Shhh!" Ms. Carriere pointed to both of us. Wow.. Thank you for ruining that…

I looked back at the time, and saw that It was 12:00 PM. I smiled and started packing up slowly. Nick was sitting quietly with his arms folded. He was looking down at his shoes waiting to be dismissed. I hung my messenger back on my shoulder and waited for her.

"Demi, you're dismissed," Ms. Carriere announced as she filed up some papers.

Demi Torris was my best friend. Taylor Sweezy, Demi Torris, and Selena Grey. They were all my best friends. We hung out all the time. I truly love them.

"Miley, you're dismissed,". Demi and I smiled at each other holding hands out the door. I 'pretended' to drop my book, so we can take longer to go to our lockers, so Nick would be dismissed by the time I pick my stuff up. "Miles, hurry up! Lunch is only one hour long!" She said as she whined being her old Demi. "Demi. Do you know how long an hour is?" I said rolling my eyes. She bent down and helped me with the book. After we picked everything up, Nick came out. He seemed to have made friends with the guys already. Demi looked at me and winked. "_Whaaat? _He's cute!" I said trying to look away. "Right" Added Demi as we walked to our lockers.

When we first started High School they told us our lockers are going to be the same until the last day of High School. It was Sam's locker- my old boy friend- then an empty locker, then mine, then Taylor's then Selena's then Demi, and then Camilla. We never really liked Camilla but she's okay.

I realized that Nick was hanging out with Sam. Sam was tanned, and he had dark brown hair. He was straight and pretty cute- when I dated him- but I don't like him like that anymore. Even when he's with another girl -which he is- I'm not jealous. He's with Camilla, and I actually think they're pretty cute. But Sam might be a huge distraction to Nick, and he might not hang out with me. I want him to have guy friends, but still…

I sighed as I opened my locker. A few minutes later I saw Nick coming over to me. I thought he wanted to talk to me but instead.. He rested on the green locker next to me. His locker was next to mine?! OH MY GOD! HIS LOCKER IS NEXT TO MINE!! I smiled and waved.

"So. You're Miley?" He asked still smiling. "Yup!" I said. "Miley Ray Stewart," I said putting in books to my locker. "But everyone calls me Mi, or Miles". I shut my locker as I hung my messenger bag, and waited for Demi, Taylor, and Selena.

"I'm Nicholas Grey" He said remembering his lock code. "No one calls me by my birth name. It's usually Nick, or Nicky" He said as he opened the lock. "Cool!" I said fixing my hair.

"You don't need to do that." He said smiling at me. "Hm?" I said confused. "You look gorgeous. No need to fix your hair" He gave me a thumb up and shut his locker. "I'll see you after lunch!" He said walking away. "Yeah! Bye!" I said turning back to Demi.

I sighed happily. "_Ahhh!_"

"Miley.. Stop acting like such a lovey dovey, and lets get going" I nodded as I looked around the hallways and found that everyone was already gone. I turned around once again and saw Nick walking away with Sam.

Now, don't get me wrong. Sam is a really nice guy. He's my best friend. I never really liked him as a boyfriend, but I didn't want to end our friendship, so I waited 'till he dumped me. We're currently best friends, and I ask him for advice on anything. It was never love though. Just friends.

"Lets go!" Demi, Selena, and Taylor said grabbing my hand. We walked down to the lunch room and sat down on the lunch tables. "You seem really interested in that Nick guy!" Taylor added as she took out her lunch. "Yeah. He's pretty cute!" I said as I put my bag down and opened my paper bag. "I agree" Demi winked as she drank her juice. "I love how we act like 4th graders!" I laughed at the fact that we still drink juice. "Well. I'm different" Selena said doing the 'Head-thing'. "I have CHOCOLATE MILK. Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers as she winked at all of us.

"_Wow_" I said reaching for my napkin. "I love you guys!" We all giggled and finished lunch quickly. We packed up and walked out to the field and sat down. "Its nice today" I said as I sat down on the grass. "I know!" Taylor nodded as she munched on some crackers. "Give me that!" I said grabbing the box from her. "_Hey!_" She laughed and nodded which meant I can have it all.

We heard the whistling from behind us. "Oh no! Time to go back to class!" I said as I gave Taylor the chips back and got ready to go inside. We walked up the stairs and into our classes. I had French and so did Selena. We held hands into the French room.

Selena was dating Taylor. They've been together for 3 years, and they're a perfect couple. He had French with us, so she never sat with me. I sat next to Emily, who's a close friend in mine. We're not best friends, but we talk a lot. I sat down next to her and mumbled about Nick and she laughed and nodded and giggled at my stories.

"Okay! Everyone. Get out your French textbooks!" Mrs. Shannon Marcus said. We always call her Mrs. Marcus because for some reason, she gets angry when you call her Ms. Shannon.. Odd..

J'mappelle, blah blah blah, I don't care! Get me out of here. Next period is last, and I'm going home!! I looked at the clock and noticed time was going by really slowly.

Some question was asked and somehow.. I got picked on.. "Miley!" She said looking at me curiously.. "Um… Bonjour?" I said. "Umm.. Not quiet.. Anyone else?" She asked and picked on someone. "Nick!" I freaked. Nick was here?! What the hell! I turned around and saw him looking at me. _Yes! I have something to stare at now! I thought as I pretended to be focusing with the lesson. Our eyes kept meeting every now and then, and we just bit our lips and smiled._

"Class! You're dismissed" She smiled and walked to her desk, leaving the door open. "YES!" I yelled out. "I'll see you later, Emz" I said as I carried my bag. "That was… Interesting.." She said laughing and I knew exactly what she was talking about. Especially that she sits behind me. I laughed and walked to Math. No one was special in Math.. Not the kind of class you look forward too.

**A/N: Okay :) So.. Umm.. I was sitting at computers class. And I got this idea.**

**Btw, the first chapter describes EXACTLY what I was doing then. I know it says chemistry, but It was computers. :)**

**Follow my twitter!**

**NileyDuet.**

**Btw, I'm on a twitter break. Report cards are next week, and I'm pretty freaked out. Wish meh luckkk :)**

**Xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV.**

I hurried down the hall wishing that I wasn't late. I looked at the time, it was 8:24 which means I only have 11 minutes to get my stuff from the locker, go to the bathroom and fix my looks, chat with my friends, and then turn off my phone… You don't want to know what happens when I touch my phone..

I immediately open Blackberry Messenger, and god, it takes like.. 23 minutes to get me to stop texting. I got my stuff quickly from my locker, and that's when I smelled a familiar smell. Nick was walking over to his locker. His perfume made butterflies in my stomach. I smiled big as he approached.

"Good morning, Miley," He said as he entered his locker combination. "Hey! Good morning!" I said as I -unfortunately- shut mine. "I'll see you at…?" He said trying to remember his classes. "English!" I reminded him, picking up my school bag. "Oh okay! Bye, Miles!" I giggled as I realized he called me 'Miles'… Awesome.

I walked to English and sat down. This was the only class where we had assigned seats. I sat next to Justin Dan Belieber. He was a sweet guy, but we never got along. He and Selena have some history, but he's with this girl called Jasmine Villegas. She is a really nice girl, she's pretty cool too. But she's in Camilla's group. Not that we hate them, its just we don't get along so much.

Justin and Sam were friends, so I'm guessing he was friends with Nick too. I gave him a high five, and sat down. "Hey, Mi!" He said as he sat down. "Yo Yo, Belieber!" I said putting down my bag and sitting comfortably in my chair.

I smiled as my teacher looked at me, she smiled back and nodded, meaning I was a good person. She was called Ms. Wong. She had ancestors from China, but she was born in Canada, and raised there.

I looked at the other person who was sitting next to me, Taylor Momsen. She was always on her own.. Not really interacting with anyone. She's really creepy. Once, there was this rumor spread that she did drugs. I kind of think she does. I mean.. She's always in some other words, and she's evil, and creepy. She's not mean either, she just has weird looks, and stares, and she's always up to something..

She always failed lots of classes. It was quiet strange.

I took out my Literature Book. It was blue, hard-covered, and it was silver from other parts. I opened it to page 64 and started reading the assignment that was up on the board.

On the board:

_Find a partner, and make a conversation using old English. Such as Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet English I want you to memorize the script, and perform it next Friday. You will have to work with the opposite gender, creating a love story._

I read the directions hoping it would be Nick who I'd get partnered up with. I crossed my fingers, and raised my hand.

"Miley!" She called on me.

"Umm.. Are we gonna choose partners?" I asked giving her a please-let-me-choose-I-want-to-choose-nick look. She smiled and said "Yes, I'm very sorry Miley." I sighed as I put my hand down and waited for her to choose partners.

"Okay.. I want Demi Lovato with… David Henrie.. I want Selena Russo with Justin Bieber.. I want Nick Grey with Taylor Sweezy, I want Miley Stewart with Sam Lucas, Demi with Taylor Lautnee, and Camilla Bella with Mitchel Nathanson" She said giving us directions and nodding every time she agreed with each partner group. I got up and walked over to Sam with my notebook [which was Lady Gaga] and my text book. I wrote his, and my name on the paper and we started discussing the scenes. I looked over at Nick and Taylor and she was being really polite and nice to him. She's a really good friend, since she knows I have the biggest crush on him. I looked back to Sam and he smiled at me. "What!?" I asked trying to hide it. "You liked him, don't you?" He asked with a smirk. "Yes…" I said blushing, and looking down. He flicked his blonde hair and said "I can help you, you know!" He said whispering to me. "Really?!" I asked with a shock.

Now, that's why I love Sam. He's the greatest guy friend ever. He forgot about our relationship after we broke up and everything was back to normal. I wasn't angry at him from breaking up with me, because I wanted him to… So things aren't that complicated.

"Yes, Miles! You're my best friend!" he said still smiling. "Thanks Sam!" I hugged him as I smiled and looked back at Nick.

* * *

The day was over, and I went home and walked up to my room. I lay down on my bed, thinking. I quickly got up, took off my clothes and got into the shower. I let the water wash all the stress from school and I relaxed, and sang. I got out from the shower and wrapped a towel around my buddy. The blow drier was down stairs. Oh lord.

"_NOAAAHHHH_!" I called Noah, as I heard her loud reply. "Yes, Miley?" She yelled back from down stairs. "Can you get me the blow drier?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Sure! Gimme a minute". "Alright!"

I blow dried my hair and put on a white short summer dress, and walked out to the beach. There was a beach party outside. I took off my sandals and ran in the sand. I let the win stroke through my hair. The music was getting to me, lighting up my mood. I danced to Animal by Kesha.

Running, laughing, and singing I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" I said as I giggled and apologized. "Its okay!" I saw someone I didn't expect. It was Nick.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me. "I have a better idea!" I suggested as I pulled him to the water. I started splashing water on his shorts. "Oh no!!" He said as he splashed water on me. I ran out on the beach "Catch me if you can!" I teased, running away. Running somewere I don't know. Running towards a new land of happiness. Running through my state of mind. My own little world, glowing. My MileyVille. Starting to shine.

I'm in love. With what we are. And what we should be. And I am, I am struck struck. With every part- of this whole story. I smiled. My life was perfect.

This is our chance. In the hands of love. Cause our love is spreading in our lives. The night is fading. Hearts racing. Another story of two in love, with a perfect life- needing each other endlessly.

He ran after me. My dress getting hit by the wind. He caught on to me, and we both fell on the floor. We lay on the floor looking at the sky, still laughing. He looked at me and smiled. I noticed his eyes fall on me. "Whats wrong?" I asked smiling. "Nothing. I'm just admiring your beauty" He said.

He turned over, leaning on his elbow. He leaned in to kiss me. We lay there, kissing with music. The wind moving us. He moved his hand down to my waste, as I out mine around his neck. I got up, now sitting on the floor. He pulled away and smiled, holding my hands.

Honestly, that felt perfect. It felt like I got hit by a tsunami of love. I know this sounds weird, but if you were in my place, you're heart would be melting between his hands at any minute.

"Miley Ray Stewart. Will you please by my girlfriend?" He asked me with a smirk. I smiled back and nodded. He picked me up, and started turning around with me. He blew me off my feet. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We held hands and sat down by the water line. We watched the sun set, and he walked me home.

I am in love…

**A/N: Heeey! Thank you guys SO much! I got so many alerts, and stuff.. You're awesome. Also thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy.. So I put some Niley in here :)**

**I knoooow! Cute.. Umm.. Tell me if the beach part made sense, please! And also.. I mixed up Selena's name in the first chapter. She's not Selena Grey, its Russo, kay? Sorry, I got mixed up between this story and 'What We Do For Love'. I'm gonna focus on writing Niles To Go this week more.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**P.S. I was thinking of changing my twitter name to x3Nileyx since my old was x3Niley.. I don't know. Tell me what you think. But for now, please follow me on NileyDuet :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV**

I wore my usual school style- a black skirt and a white shirt, with a black vest. I had my black messenger back on my shoulder. I was wearing a black skirt with black neckless converse. My socks were white with black stripes on the top. My mom drove me to school, and I smiled at her and waved goodbye, as I shut the door.

I walked with Taylor to my locker. We got our stuff and went to PE. I headed to the changing rooms and put on my pink shorts, and my pink T shirt that said "I'm Mrs. Little Perfect" with red. I was really smiley, and I skipped out my teacher and saw Taylor Lautner, Demi, Nick, and Justin standing with my teacher. Mandy Jiroux my other best friend was inside changing. Mandy as in the basketball team, so she was always really busy. We all loved her so much, and we were really sad when she found out she joined the basketball team, but we were happy for her, too. She came out with her thin body and smiled at us. "Hey!" She greeted everyone and stood next to me, Selena, Taylor and Demi. We all smiled at each other and waiter for others to come out. Taylor Momsen came out, and so did Sam. I waved at Nick and he came over to me. He kissed my cheek and asked me how I was. "I'm great!" I said smiling at him. "What about you?" I asked him still smiling. "I'm good when I'm with you.". At that moment Demi, Taylor, Mandy, Selena and Sam all looked at me! They smiled at us, but Justin had a different look in his eye. He was looking at Nick, quiet angry.

I kissed Nick and then we held hands. I smiled at Sam and he smiled back. Taylor whispered to me "You go girl!" I laughed at her comment and Demi, and Selena winked at me. Mandy smiled at me and nodded meaning she's happy for me.

"Alright everyone! Two laps around the track, then we're gonna play hockey!" He said giving us directions. I walked to the track, and got into my running position. My knees bent on the ground, and my hands- with pointed fingers- touching the ground, ready to run at any minute. I sprinted through the track. I was beating everyone. Behind me was Mandy, and then Nick. Everyone else was walking with each other. Except for Momsen. She was all the way at the end, listening to her rocks songs on her own. I smiled and ran faster. Mandy got next to me and we slowed down a little bit, turning our running into a jog. We chatted as we ran, and soon enough, we finished the two laps.

"Great job, Miley! You finished it in 3 minutes, 25 seconds. You too, Mandy!" He smiled at us.

"Thanks Mr. Burton!" I said sitting down on the bleachers waiting for everyone. Nick sooner came, and he sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder waiting for everyone else. Sam followed Nick and sat down next to him. Everyone came as a group later and we played hockey. It was pretty fun!

* * *

It was the end of 3rd period! That's it, just a few more minutes! 18 minutes! C'mon! C'mon!!! I thought to myself.

I finished my Geography worksheet and waited 'till class was done. I was sitting in front of Nick. I had my head down on my desk. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Nick gave me a note. I read it. It has weird doodles. I turned around and laughed. "What is this?" I asked him quietly. "Umm… I'd tell you if I knew…" He said raising one eye brow up. "You're so cute!" I said as I kissed his cheek. I turned back around and giggled again. I smiled and waited 'till the lesson was done.

"Umm.. You guys should probably start packing now. Nine minutes left of class," Mr. Johnson, my Geography teacher said. He was dating my computers teacher, Ms. Emily, or . She doesn't mind people calling her by her first name. I prefer calling her Ms. Emily. I started packing up quickly and I was ready to go in 3 minutes.

"Umm. Nicholas you're ready to go," Mr. Johnson dismissed him.

"Justin looks pretty good… You can go" He dismissed him, too.

"Miley, you can go.." He pointed to me and I smiled.

"Have a good day, Mr. Johnson!" I said as I left the classroom. I got to my locker and put in the books I didn't need, and the ones I needed for the next 2 periods. I looked at Nick and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"I just don't get why you had to come after the school year started by four months. Why didn't you come earlier?!" I asked as I shut my locker.

"Well, sorry Mrs.-I-think-to-much" He smirked as he shut his locker, too.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I buried my head in his chest and walked down to the lunch room with him. Demi, Taylor, Selena, Mandy, Sam, Camilla, and Justin all sat down on the table we were sitting on and we started chatting.

"Hey Miles," Nick called my name, asking for attention.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him.

"My brothers, Kevin Grey and Joe Grey are coming next week.." He said still smiling.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see them!" I said, enthusiastically. If Nick was that nice, then I bet his brothers are going to be too. I'm already stoked!

**A/N: Y'all expected better, I know. And longer! I'm SO sorry!! I had a writers block o.0**

**Anyway! Follow my twitter**

**x3Nileyx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miley's POV**

I was riding my bike home. I know I should be driving by this age, but I haven't taken the lessons yet. Lets hope I do, soon. I felt someone cover my eyes. I really didn't know who it was. So I decided to ask.

"Guess who?" The person asked.

"Umm.. Nick?" I asked hoping it would be him.

"Um.. Not exactly…" He said.

"Demi? Selena? Taylor? Mandy? Sam? Justin? David? Um…" I remembered all my friends as I felt the person kiss my cheek.

I immediately found out who it is. By the kiss. I turned around, meeting with Nick's eyes.

"Hello, beautiful.." He said.

"Hello!" I said smiling, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"How's it going?" He asked, without singing this time.

"_In California" _I finished the song, making him laugh.

"I've been missing you… Its true." I smiled. I leaned in to kiss him, and he wrapped his arms around my back. He carried me softly, and spun. Then he dropped me onto the ground and put his hand around my waste. "What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Movies? Smoothies? Park? Walk the dogs?" I suggested and smiled.

"How about we walk the dogs, then we have smoothies, then we go to the movies.. And then stroll to the park. Since it's the weekend!" He said.

"Sure!" I accepted.

While we were on our bikes to the movies, my phone rang. I picked up. It was Sam!

"Yo, Yo, SAM!" I said in our gangster voice.

"Hey Shmiley!" He said.

"Hows everything going?" He asked, and I figured what he was talking about.

"Well.. Everything is _perfect!_" I said, reassuring him.

"Alright Love you, Miles."

**Nick's POV.**

Sam…? Why did Sam say "I Love you, Miles?"… Is she cheating on me? Why would she? I mean.. We have a great relationship. I thought we were in love.

"I love you, too!" She said as she shut her phone closed.

"Alright, lets go.." She said as she kicked off with her bike.

I wanted four words just to come out of my mouth. Four words. It was killing me. I had to tell her what I feel. I always thought she was a little too close with Sam. And he told me they dated. Does she still have feelings for him? Did she even ever have feelings for him? Thoughts. Thoughts. Thoughts. Thoughts were running through my mind. I have to spill it out- No. No, I can't… I don't want our first fight.

"You're cheating on me…" I said.

I felt her turn around with a shocked expression. Her eyes were watering. She looked down and said, "How can you possible THINK that?!" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, Miley? How can I possibly think that? I love you, Miles? I love you too, Sam? Oh yeah. How can I think that?" I noted my sarcasm in my sentence. She started crying and said "I never thought you'd say that. I thought you trusted me. I thought you cared about me. I thought you cared about our relationship. I thought we were something. We've only been dating for a month, and people are already starting to call us couple of the year. I thought we were something…" She finished her sentence by gazing down onto the floor. She held my dog tag, near her chest, and mumbled "I really really thought we were something…" she finished as a tear was strolling down her cheeks.

"Miles.." I said feeling guilt splash over me. He was her best guy friend. She can do that! She told me she never had feelings for him. Why am I thinking that she'd be cheating on me with him? He was a really nice guy. I don't think he would lie to me, and I'm one of his best friends. I don't think that can happen.

"Don't talk to me…" She said after blinking a few times, trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Miles, I said as I grabbed her hands pulling her closer. She pulled away, got on her bike, and drove off. I stood there hopeless. Are we over? It's all my fault.

_** It's all mine....**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Haiiii. Guess what? I'm so sorry.. Yes. Yes I am! I haven't updated in so long.. And when I update... Its short. and I left you hanging. I'm so freaking sorry!**

**Btw, I'm trying to reach a thousand by my birthday. Which is June 16th! I have 220 followers right now. I know.. BUT I CAN DREAM CAN'T I?**

**Hahaha!**

**P.S. I got a Blackberry!! If you guys gave one, add me on BBM. My BBM Pin: 21747133 =]]**

**XoxxoX**

**Jeenaaaaaa!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nick's POV.**

I lost her. That's what I did. If only I didn't jump to conclusions like _crazy_ then I wouldn't have been where I am right now.

Where am I? I'm in my room. Strumming my guitar. Thinking of her. School starts tomorrow morning, and I don't even know what to say to her. Should I apologize? Should I ignore her? Or… Maybe… I should just, break it off with her.

It's senior year, and it's almost the end of the year. We're going off to college, and I don't know if we'll be together by then. I don't know.

I got into my bed, put the covers on me and fell asleep. I looked up at the ceiling thinking of my life. I know I've only known her for a few months, but… I think I'm in love. Because you know.. **True Love Never Dies.**

But.. Who am I to say so? Am I Shakespeare? No. But, I know for sure, that I am in love with her.

I walked to school, and met her. She was sitting on a bench waiting for the bell to ring. "Miles?" I asked. She looked up at me and said, "I never lied to anyone. I never cheated on anyone. Be that way. I don't want to ever talk to you again," She scoffed at me.

She can't be serious, right? She's just angry, right? Right…?

"Miley, please," I said this time with an angry voice. "You can't be that way, I was wrong, and I regret it, alright? I love you Miley," I said. I know she loved me too. The feelings we both had for each other.. Oh.. Only if she knew what that fight caused in the future. "DON'T talk to me!" She got up and walked to the staircase. I sighed. Good this be our last goodbyes? Yes. In fact It was. And we never talked again. I moved on to college, and never spoke to her. In our 3rd year of college, we met in Starbucks and completely ignored each other. It completely tore our hearts though.

But, I must move on, right? I will never speak of Miley Ray Stewart again. Never.

* * *

5 years later. Here I am. Single, and loving it. I'm a singer with my brothers, and I'm carefree. I was driving in my car, when I saw a bunch of brunette-haired girls, and two blondes. Oh my god! Could this be Miley Stewart, Demi Torris, Selena Russo, Ashley Fizzy, and Taylor Sweezy?! IMPOSSIBLE! I was gonna hurt them with the car, and that's when I stopped. They all looked at each other, furiously, and walked to me. Miley was wearing her usual same style. Skinny Jeans, and a Hollister T-shirt. They knocked on the window, and I opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asks, still pissed off. She was a singer too. She's been in the business for a long time. I heard she's dating this guy called Liam Fagsworth or something.

"Miley?" I asked. I know for sure its her. I mean… She's Miley Stewart for god's sake!

"Nick?!" She asked, extremely shocked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Oh my god! Is this Demi, Selena, Taylor, and Ashley?" I questioned Miley, as she nodded and giggled.

I got out of the car, and shook hands with them. We were all laughing.

Demi quickly gave me a hug and patted me on the back. "Its been SO long!" she dramatically sighed, while laughing and walked back to her spot.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh, we're doing this movie. We're talking about the lines and stuff by the studio," She said.

"Um.. Is this movie called Falling Over Me?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said, as a strange look hit her face, "Are you playing Nate in that movie?!" She asked, quiet shocked.

"Yes…" I said looking down, "Are you playing Ronnie?"

"YES!" She said, not shocked, but definitely surprised.

Demi whispered to Miley, "This is quiet awkward, eh?".

She was right. This is REALLY awkward.

* * *

**A/N: Hello (: Okay, I'm getting REALLY pissed with the reviews. Everyone is adding the story to their favorites, and alerts, but not reviewing. Reviews help me and encourage me to write. I only got one review for Just Friends, and 5 Favorting, and 6 alerts. Why aren't you guys reviewing? Please review! If I dont get so much reviews I might stop :/**

**Anyway,**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. 6 reviews?**

**Thanks for checking it out.**

**----TRIVIA----**

**1. What do you think of the new idea?**

**2. Do you think Nick and Miley will act nice around each other**

**3. How long did Niley date?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello(: Umm, sooo. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. The reviews are so awesome. Couldn't be happier.**

**..NOW. I have a few things to say, like always. Soo.. Yeah.**

**1. I STILL have a broken hand, but I couldn't give up on writing**

**2. My hand hurts too much, because I'm using it too much, so I CAN'T proof read.3. If you need help with anything, just ask.--**

******BTW: I have a new FF idea. I already talked about that on Just Friends! Its epic, k?**

**********Oh, and if you wanna know what it is, tweet me/FF message me. And, I'm gonna start writing it, when I'm done with both stories. TLND, and JF :DBtw: This is pretty rushed. UM EPIC NEWS AT THE OTHER AUTHOR NOTE!----The Dress that Miley wears is the one she wore, when she was with Nick. Tish, and Billy (09 Golden Globes).**

**********Nick's POV.**

Shooting was over. 6 months of pain. Its been 2 months since shooting was over, and Miley and I haven't talked since then. Until, one day, I woke up and checked my phone. I found a text from her.

_Shmilers: Hey! I'm having this party tonight, at 8:30 my house! COME!! Okay, bye!_

I smiled at the text as I put my phone away. No, no. WAIT. I hated Miley. Ugh, no, wait. I loved Miley. I hated being around her. Yeah, that's it. I hated being around her. It was so awkward. Especially that in the last few months, I started hanging with this girl called Nicole. So now, both of us have a relationship with someone else, and we still have feelings for each other. It only got worse every time we met. I felt like we wouldn't ever get back to normal. Like the times of senior year.

But, I believe, that If you love something let it go, and if its meant to be, it'll come back. I know many people say don't let go of the loved ones, but that's it. Everything is meant to be. Everything is planned before it happens. Everything is destiny. God plans everything before it happens. And if our love is meant to be, then we'd end up together pretty soon, grow up, have kids, and grow old together.

But, who am I kidding? I love her, and I wish every night for that to happen. But you don't know what she feels like around me. She just keeps starring at the ground. And that kiss in the movie. Oh god. I loved every minute of it, I really did. But the thing is, I don't know how Miley felt. And that thought keeps me thinking all night.  
Does she love me? Will we ever get together again? Is Liam really her prince charming? I thought I was her prince charming?  
Now, how do you expect me to sleep with all these thoughts? Oh well. I have to get ready for the day. I got up, freshened up, and got into my car driving to star bucks.

**Miley's POV.**

I smiled, as I put my phone away. I hope everyone comes! I looked back up on the road. I was in my car, driving to star bucks, and then on my way to the studio to record new songs for my album, Time Of Our Lives. I've been working on a really good song. Party In The USA. That song was so awesome! I stayed up all night writing it, 2 weeks ago. Yesterday, I worked at the studio to get its music done, and today was the day we're supposed to work on the chapter. I sped up a little bit. By the time I get to star bucks, I'll probably be a little late.

"No no, no no, Baby no no,no no, don't lie…" I sang, as the music burst out through the speakers in my car. I shut off the radio, as I realized I was there. I got out of my car, locked it, and walked inside Starbucks. I was wearing an orange shirt that said 'Peace', and short shorts, with some black converse. My hair was on loose pig tails, and my shoes were untied. So basically, it was a street, cute look.

I got up to the counter, as I saw a familiar Curly Haired boy. I smiled. Nick. He looked so gorgeous. His eyes were so beautiful. His hair was so soft, that I could just throw my hand in there and feel it. His smile made me feel like there was no tomorrow. That no one was on this planet. That only him and I existed. For some reason, I felt like he hated me. I don't know why. But I still have so much feelings for him. He's with this girl Nicole Henderson. I'm with Liam Fagsworth, but it's publicity, trust me. But Liam doesn't know it. I despise Liam. But I have to act like I care around my friends. So no one finds out, and blurts it out to the paparazzi. I patted him on the shoulder gently. He turned around, and his eyes widened. He smiled at me, and softly said, "Hey, Mi,". I giggled as he pulled me into one of the most amazing hugs I've ever experienced in my life. "Hey, Nicky." I giggled, again, as I pulled away. "You coming tonight?" I asked, as I smiled at him. "Definitely!" He yelled out. "So what are you doing right now?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. "Studio recording. Oh god. You?" I asked as he laughed. "I'm not doing anything today," He said, looking around. "Hey, do you wanna come with me to the studio?" I asked, as Nick moved up in the line, and I followed him, quickly. "Why not?" He smiled that smile again, that made me feel like I was flying. We ordered our coffee, and we both walked out.

"What studio?" He asked, as he opened up the door to his car. "HollyWood Record's Studios" I said opening up mine as well.  
"Alright, I'll see you there." He stated and got into his car, shutting the door. I hit gas, and we both got into the road.

**Demi's POV**

"I can take my laptop, record a snap shot," I tried out the notes this time, with no voice-breaking. I shook my head. My producer, Samantha nodded. "Lets try, 'I can take my laptop, take a snapshot'" she said as I shook my head. "Sam," I continued off, "It won't work, because we already say take my laptop. Take would be a repetitive word" I said as Sam nodded, agreeing with me. I strum my guitar, as I sang the firs verse, and the chorus. We were working on a song for Sonny With A Chance. It was turning pretty well. Except we didn't finish it yet. I put my guitar down, and yelled out "5 minute break!" As I raced downstairs to the kitchen.  
I got my precious water, and walked back up to my room. The moment I opened the door, I was struck by a glare from Sam. "Since when do we have breaks, when we have private meetings?" She asked, as I rolled my eyes. "Always… Pft. You're the one who forgot! Not my fault" I said as I shrugged, sitting back onto my bed.

We continued writing the music, and then, she left, as I started getting ready for Miley's party.

**Nick POV.**

Miley finished recording. We were walking out of the studio. The song was pretty good, and quiet catchy. It had a repetitive beat in the background, which what starts the song. It was amazing! She looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, as we both stopped. "Um, I guess I'll see you tonight?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. "Bye, Miles." I greeted her, as she waved.  
I got into my car and smiled. Today wasn't so bad, after all. It wasn't awkward! Maybe its because we weren't watched by directors, friends, producers, or camera guys. We were just being ourselves. I guess that's what counts the most.

**Miley POV.**

I drove to my house, running up to my room. I lived on my own. My parents lived with my little sister Noah. But since I was 21, I moved out at the age of 18. I went into the bathroom, as I sung, undressing myself. "Today was a fairytale, you were the prince..". Today really was a fairytale. I enjoyed every moment of it. I felt like a princess with Nick. It wasn't just young love I guess. It was real. I turned on the water, and walked into the shower. I washed my hair, my body, came out and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out to the living room, and put on some nail polish. Black nail polish. My favorite! "That should be it. Liam should be here in a few…" I said, as I sighed, getting up, walking back to my room, and putting on some clothes. I put on a white dress, with gold stripes. It had a tight waste, and it was big from the bottom. I remember I wore that dress a long time ago, when I was with Nick. Liam knows about that dress, and its story. But, I wanted to make tonight special. I also wore Nick's purity ring that he gave me. I smiled as a put it on. Its been such a long time since I put that ring on.  
I sighed, as I heard the doorbell. I opened up the door, just to see Liam. Oh great. "Hey Mi!" I said, in that stupid Australian accent, UGH I just hated him! "Hi, Liam,". His 'Mi' sounds like mate! It's the most annoying accent on the planet!

"So, has anyone arrived yet, my dear?" He asked, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes, before he pulled away. "No, not yet, 1 hour left, Liam…" I said, as I walked to the kitchen to get the drinks ready.

"Oy, I see you have some pretty decorations.. You know, I once had this party…" He started blabbing about the 'good old days in Australia'. I blocked his voice out my head, and kept making the punch. I got the drinks out, and set it on the table. I put the foam red cups on the side. I turned on the music, but just at a low volume, so when more people start arriving I can put it up a little bit. I made sure the pool was good. The towels were ready, and the lights were good.

Did I mention I texted everyone later, notifying them about getting swimming suits? We're gonna have a pool party all the way at the end! I was so excited.

**Nick's POV.**

I was in the car, on my way to Miley's house. What's nice, is that, all of us don't drink. So we don't fear any sex our anything at parties. I was at her house. I parked, and locked the car. I rung the doorbell waiting for her to answer the door. I heard a familiar accent. That stupid obnoxious accent. Liam opened up. Oh hi there, kiss ass. "Hey, man" He said, as I he gave me a bro-hug. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, dude. Umm, is anyone here yet?" I asked. "Nah, just you, me, and Miley." He said, as I nodded, walking in. "Nicky!". Miley yelled, as she hugged me. I smiled at her. "Hey, Smiley." I said as she smiled back at me.

We heard the doorbell ring again. Miley went to answer the door. She opened up, seeing Selena. "Selly belly!" Miley yelled, as they both pulled each other into a tight hug. Selena giggled. "Smiley Miley!" They both laughed again. Miley pulled Selena into the house, as Demi popped out of nowhere by the door. "Surprise!" She yelled.  
And then, someone completely unexpected walked in. I'm not sure she was even invited.  
Nicole.

**A/N: SOOO. As you all know, I have a Collab Contest :D The rules are down below. After the Trivia.**

**1. Umm, I started a collab with one of THE Best writers on Tumblr! Britt! She's lovatoftw on twitter. Our account is called xEndlessLove SOO.. YEAH!**

**2. The rules are after the Trivia (:**

**--**

**1. What do you think is gonna happen after Nicole shows up?**

**2. Was Joe Nick's brother, or his best friend?**

**3. Niley or Nickole?**

**Collab Rules:**

**--RULES:**

**1. You must have a FF account.**

**2. You must agree to the fact that we'll have to make a new account**

**3. You have to send me a link to one of your stories.**

**4. You can be new/old to FF.**

**5. If you need to know more about this, Tweet me, or FF Message me.**

**-If you agree, we must come up with a story/idea, and an account name.**

**A. You will write a chapter, and I will write the other.**

**B. The Username must be a cute one :P**

**Thanks! Lets see what happens! :D**

**-- There will be levels. Finals, and a winner at last. Your enters are due May 1st. After that, the contest will beging.**

**PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING PERSONALLY. I'm sure most of you are amazing writers, I just pick the best ones.**

**--**

**For more info, MESSAGE ME, or Tweet me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miley's POV**

Everyone's eyes widened. What was Nicole doing here? In other words; What was that bitch doing here? She's not welcome in my house.

But, I can't kick her out. Nick will think I'm jealous.

"So. I heard there's a little party, and I'm not invited.." She glared at Nick, as she stomped her she looked at me, with a dirty look. "Whore.." I heard her whisper. My eyes quickly watered. What was that bitch doing in my house?

I stepped up to her, bringing my face into an angered look. "No one said you weren't invited. I just didn't text you," I said, glaring back.

"Aw. You can't text? Do you want me to help you?" She said, as she chuckled, rolling her eyes."No. I just don't keep a slut's phone number on my phone." I said, giving her a small smirk, as she placed her hands on her hips, stepping a little forward.

I was like.. 10 times taller. It looked ridiculous. I would so win her in a fight.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry, but it seems like there's a little slut confusion over here." Everyone was just starring at us. I saw that Joe had came in. Our friend, from school. Remember?

I smirked. "Whore." I said. "Bitch" she replied. "Oh my god, honey, is that all you got?" I said as she pushed me. I pushed back, as we both started hurting each other physically.

"Hey, Hey! Guys cut it out!" Joe yelled out, as he came in between us. Liam was standing there like a douche bag. While Nick was walking over to help Joe out.

"Joe, stay out of this!" Nicole yelled, as she pushed him out of the way. I slapped her, as she slapped back. Ouch.

"Are you guys fucking nuts?" Joe asked, quickly helping both of us up."Get out of my house, now!" I yelled, as I picked up her jacket, and threw it directly at her quickly gathered her stuff, and walked out giving me the finger. About 40 people were watching. This is was pretty bad.

I screamed out. "Woo! I always win," I winked as Liam gave me a kiss on the cheek. I had to. Publicity. Oh god.

I saw Nick quickly run after her. "Pick the bitch," I whispered as I walked over to the dance floor.

Nick came back in, with Nicole. I rolled my eyes. What is she doing here? Nick walked over to me, Nicole smiling.  
"I'm staying here, because my boyfriend is here, and I don't know what you'll do behind my back, you know. You're a slut," she trailed off. As I laughed.

"I have a boyfriend you know. I don't remember things from the past." I said, as I went up stairs to change into shorts and a t shirt, to get ready for the pool party. The second I came down, Liam put his arm around me. I held the DJ microphone for an announcement. "Any of you wanna stay after the party, you're welcome to stay," I said, as Liam laughed.

"Nah, I'm gonna go after the party is over," Liam stated, as I smiled and nodded.I danced with Liam, as we drank some punch. Nick quickly started looking over at us. Nicole had her bikini's on. They were showing from the side of her tank. What a slut.

She started grinding air, or doing some shit that I didn't know of. Then she started dancing like a slut everywhere. She walked over to me. "Bring it on, bitch." She yelled. I started dancing, as I grabbed

Liam's hand, doing some moves on him. They weren't dirty though. Although, some of them were.

She chuckled, as she grabbed Nick, demonstrating a grind on him. I sighed, as I yelled out, "Look everyone! Here's the slut!".

Nick just looked confused. He pulled away and walked over to the balcony. She followed him screaming like a little tramp. "Nicky!" she yelled, entering the balcony, "What's wrong, Nicky?" She asked.  
The bitch started a war. Alright then.

**Nick's POV.**

"Nicole!" I greeted her, holding her hand. "Nicole, honey, let's make her jealous!" I said."Awesome!" She yelled, as we both came back in.

I know we were 21. And I know I was acting immature. But this is life. Getting what you fall in love with.

Miley was being quiet the entire time. I kind of felt bad. I mean, Nicole was the one starting war. Miley was just with Demi and her boyfriend. I was with Nicole and Joe.  
Then the doorbell rang.

Miley pushed through the crowd, as she opened the door. Sam! Oh my god! Its Sam!

"Sam!" She yelled, as she hugged him tight. He smiled. "Smiley Miley!" He yelled back, as she laughed.

"One two three, boom boom, clap, and SNAP!" They both yelled, as they did their little hand shake thing.

"What a slut? She like.. Fucked every guy in high school, or what?" Nicole whispered into my ear. I looked at her. "Don't say that, they were best friends.." I whispered back.

"Yeah, right. I bet they were." She noted sarcastically, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

She just doesn't fit with the crowd here. She didn't know anyone. We were all famous guys from High School.

We all headed to the pool. Miley took of her shirt. She pulled down her pants, and untied her converse. She jumped into the water, as Liam stopped the music. Everyone followed Miley into the pool. Miley started swimming around like crazy. This reminds me a lot of high school.

I don't know if I can do this.

-Flashback-

"Nick!" She yelled, as I carried her around the water."Miles!" I screamed back, imitating her."Shut up!" She exclaimed, as she hit me on the shoulder.

We settled into the water, as I put my hands around her arm. She placed hers around my neck, as we tangled each others' legs underwater."Miles," I said, smiling at her."What is it, Nicky?" She said, snuggling into a comfortable position." I love you." I said, smiling at her. She smiled perfectly, as our lips met. At that moment, I knew, I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her.

-End of Flashback-

I sighed. God, I miss those days. Oh well. I looked over at Miley, she was laughing with Liam. Demi and Joe were being all romantic by the corner, and Selena and Sam were kissing by the other end. Taylor and the other Taylor were still together, since they came together. They were swimming together.

Miley quickly yelled out a phrase from one of my songs. "Hold on tight, it's a roller coaster ride we're on, so say goodbye, cause I won't be back again," she stopped, giggling waiting for us to join.

"Up and down, you're all around, say goodnight.. And goodbye" we all completed the line.

"La la la, la la la " we all sang along. It ended up pretty amazing.

Then everyone looked at me so I can finish the song. That line was written for Miley. I wrote it when we fought really bad, back in the days.

"Oh, girl. I'm sorry for.. Disappointing you. But I'm done. With being up and down and pushed around," I looked at Miley who was looking down. Silence spread in the room.

Then, that silence was interrupted by a laugh. Nicole.

"Oh, she pushed you around?" She stopped to take a breathe, "what a whore,".

After Nicole finished her sentence we all knew that it wasn't gonna be pretty. Our heads all quickly shifted to Miley who gave her a really evil look. Last time I saw that look was when I told her I thought she was cheating on me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Soooo.. I have a few things to say :)**

**1. I GOT 1,000 FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**2. I do NOT hate Nicole Anderson, but I do not like Nickole, so I had to use her as the bitch here. Although, I love her.**

**3. Just Friends is about to get reaaaaally weird. Trust me.**

**Now, I have a really god idea with this story, and I know where it's going. I have really good ideas, trust me on this one, Kay? K.**

**No trivia here, too lazy. Aha, kbai3**

**Please review, I'm kinda almost giving up.**


	8. BYE

**Very special note:**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking, and you know, summer is starting. And maybe instead of writing all summer, I can do something fun. Since you guys never show any respect for me.. You never respect my stories. No matter how much I say, "It's important to me.." You guys NEVER listen..**

**So, this time. I'm serious.**

**I'm going to delete my FF account, on July 1st. All of it.**

**And, its NBD. The girl whom I promised to do a collab with, I'm still gonna.**

**IDGAF if you review on this one.**

**'Cause you don't know what you've got, 'till its gone...**

**Bye.  
**


End file.
